riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
HMV Hunter
The HMV Hunter is a fast moving, heavily armoured assault vehicle capable of smashing through armoured targets with ease while in turn, taking substantial punishment. They are rare, however, as they are an expensive vehicle to purchase costing a considerable fortune. =Background Information= Development With the success of the Scout tank, Raxis Arms Firm's wealth quickly accumulated and developed into a powerful arms corporation in the galaxy. The next step for them would to be the opposite of the Scout tank, an expensive, powerful vehicle even advanced militaries would desire. Codenamed the HMV Hunter, the tank they would design would be fast, well-armoured, and deadly, something few other tanks were capable of in the galaxy to attract attention and be something PMCs would pay fortunes for just to have in their forces. The project which would start in 78AF and only finish in 83AF as it would be developed in secret to avoid competitors getting news of it. Development was also slow as Raxis Arms Firm waited for new technology to arise throughout the galaxy, leaving the vehicle with a basic design and concept that would be adapted to whatever technology brought. Upon being unveiled, many companies were shocked at what they saw, a fast-moving wheeled tanks assisted by a small set of boosters to help propel it even further with heavy tires similar to the Scout tank that could shrug off most anti-armour weaponry thanks to considerable plating that was organized in a fashion to reduce the force of impacts and spaced in such a way that it had more armour than it actually did. Its weapons also made it deadly, carrying Whip missiles to allow it to crush armoured targets, especially HMVs which are considerably less stable than other vehicle. Of course, its high price tag keeps the HMV Hunter rare to prevent extreme usage in the galaxy and in turn, more responsibility placed on the company by any groups that should be angered and decimated by one of Raxis' own HMV Hunters. Role Though the name implies the vehicle's main targets are HMVs, the Hunter is devastating against any target its strike, using Whip missiles against both air and ground targets to devastating effect thanks to the high concussive payload along with its other armaments. This vehicle can lead assaults, carrying a small strike team as it fights its way to the target while withstanding punishment, zooming through enemy ranks thanks to its speed and is primarily used as an assault vehicle to breach enemy lines and destroy what resistance gets in the way. Weapons The HMV Hunters main weapons are launcher designed solely to fire Whip missiles which are known for being particularly deadly against HMVs as they have a tendency to knock foot-based HMVs down due to the extreme concussive, though these are also deadly against ground targets, able to kill/disorientate infantry thanks to missile's sonic charge and doing heavy internal damage to vehicles. The HMV Hunter carries two launchers, each equipped with sixteen missiles before needing to be rearmed. Mounted on top is a triple-tubed Sideways rocket launcher. This is primarily used for anti-air defense, but can be equipped with different types of ammunition should the mission require it. Against lighter armour, the dual 80mm cannons that are fixed to the front of the hull are used to save the missiles for high value targets. These cannons are capable of rotating in a limited arc so the vehicle does not have to turn entirely to engage those staying to the side. Speed and Defense The vehicle thick mutiple layers armoured to provide better protection against anti-tank rounds. These are interchangeable allowing for different types of armour to be equipped as needed should the vehicle need special plating against high-powered energy weapons or more protection against anti-tank rockets. HMV Hunters, thanks to their wheeled designed allows them to reach a staggering top speed of 160km/h, even more when the minature boosters are used, reaching a staggering 200km/h. Max speed, however, does make turning/maneuovering difficult, requiring a skilled driver to keep control. Service and Repair The HMV Hunter is a demanding vehicle, requiring about eight hours of maintainence after each battle or run to ensue everything its in working order. Its size and weight requires specialized facilities and the engines must be constantly checked and tuned to ensure it to be in proper working order. Category:Vehicles